Canto De Sirena
by cielodeoriente
Summary: Slash LEMON Harry potter, Nunca nadie me dijo que la musica podia hechizar o esclavizar.


CANTO DE SIRENA

Los últimos 7 años de mi vida en Hogwarts, me han enseñado que una maldición puede ser mortal, se me enseño como hechizar a la mente, engañar los sentidos, que con una poción mal realizada se puede matar o se puede realizar una magnifica para salvar, que un hechizo no solo puede rescatar tu vida, si no que la puede destruir muy lentamente.

Pero nadie me hablo de una magia superior, que los muggles le dieron nombre y que sin saberlo ellos realizan a cada momento, no me dijeron como evadir aquellos hechizos del mundo, que son mas poderosos que la de los magos.

Nunca Nadie me dijo, que la música pudiera hechizar o esclavizar como el imperius.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_And you know you´re na-na_

_gonna lie to you._

_And in your own way._

_You know you're na-na_

_gonna lie to you._

_And in your own way._

Era de noche, o eso parecía ya que todo solo estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna, la cual se dejaba colar por la ventana del aquel cuarto, y la voz... con mil demonios... esa voz... era de una mujer... dios era... me excitaba, tan cálida, tan sugestiva.

_te_ _Invita al pecado_- dijo otra voz masculina y conocida, pero que en ese momento no podía recordar.

entonces es pecado escucharla- dije, pero con voz irónica él me respondió.

_no, pecado seria no escucharla, de lo que habla es del pecado que alguien mas cometió_- no veía el rostro de él, solo la silueta de su cuerpo, que era dibujada por la luz de la luna.

_And I lie_

_some other day._

_Oh, to do in._

_And you say_

_You_

Miro las paredes del lugar y llega a mi un vago recuerdo de las paredes de los corredores de Hogwarts, el ambiente se torna asfixiante y caluroso.

Él se mueve al compás de la música y la voz la mujer se vuelve exigente, _demasiado_, su voz suave a momentos, y son esos en que él se acaricia, se desnuda, se toca... invitándome, moviéndose, y cuando en la canción se torna dolorosa la voz, él se retuerce de... _deseo_.

_Te deseo_- le escucho decir a él- ¡_tómame Harry Potter_!-noto urgencia-¿_no me tomaras_?- anhelo o decepción.

_know know too well._

_Know the chill._

_Know she breaks_

_my Siren._

_No teenage flesh._

_Know that she'll_

_know she breaks_

_my Siren._

Escucho sus gemidos, esta ahí frente a mi, _tocándose,_ masturbándose.

¿por mi?- pregunto con deseo.

_para ti... ah_-gime, me llama, me pone duro, no lo soporto, me acerco a él, pero se gira, me da la espalda, se acaricia contra mi pecho, me enciende – _mas, Harry mas_- pide, me exige, le abrazo, muerdo su espalda, me entra el deseo, las ganas.

_Now I know_

_that you_

_know I..._

las caricias son cada ves mas intensas, mi cuerpo esta desnudo como el suyo.

_Siempre lo estuvo_- él me contesta –_a mi merced_- se que sonríe no veo su rostro pero lo se, le conozco.

y tu, lo estas a la mía- le digo pero solo hay mas de sus sonrisas.

_entra en mi primero... cojéeme_- quiero ver su rostro pero la luz de la luna se hace tenue, le abrazo, bajo mi mano y por fin tomo su sexo, su manos trabajan sobre él, pero yo las quito y lo tomo, gime, grita... se corre.

_NEVER was one_

_for a_

_prissy girl_

_coquette_

_Call in for_

_an ambulance_

_Reach high_

_doesn´t_

_mean SHE´S_

_holy_

_just means_

_She´s got a cellular_

_handy_

_almost_

_Brave_

_almost_

_pregnant_

_almost, ya know_

_in love. "VANILLA"_

_Vanilla._

Mi sexo estaba palpitando, ansioso por atención... _de él_, y él lo sabe.

–_siempre lo supe-_ se sonríe y me lo dice.

te odio- dije sin sentirlo.

_mentira... me amas_- no pregunto, no dudo, solo afirmo lo evidente.

Se volteo y se hincó ante mi, tomo mi sexo, le acaricio son su húmeda lengua, lo cobijo con la calidez de su boca, succionó con ímpetu mis ganas, _deseos_, gritaba, yo gemía.

_and you know you´re_

_gonna lie to you_

_and in your own way._

_And you know you're_

_gonna lie to you._

_And in your own way._

Dejo mi tortura y me dio mas esperanzas, se tumbo en el piso, y se abrió a mi,

_para ti_- dijo con voz quebrada, la música seguía, la mujer... ¿cantaba? –_No, ahora gime_- contestas. Te sigo observando, te extiendes, te abres.

_¿al fin me tomaras?_- preguntas, no me espero, me subo en cima de él, y le recorro con mis manos el cuerpo, le dibujo.

_No, me acaricias_ – te beso el cuerpo

_No, lo marcas como tuyo_- mis dedos acarician con delicadeza tus labios, tus párpados, tu nariz y mejillas, quiero saber quién eres.

_Ya lo sabes... siempre lo has sabido, solo lo afirmas_- sonríes, ahora lo se... siempre con malicia.

_And you don't need the light on_

_to guide you through_

_the Southern Lands._

_You go._

_Say it._

_Oh._

_Yes._

La voz de la mujer se hace intensa. yo entro en ti, te envisto lento, me gritas, me pides, me exiges. La voz incrementa, acelera, y yo... grito, acelero mas y mas, mas rápido, _mas duro_, no lo soporto, no veo tu rostro, pero observó tu cuerpo, veo que este sube y baja, que se convulsiona, que suplica.

_Know know too well_

_Know the chill._

_Know she breaks_

_my Siren._

No teenage flesh

_Know that she'll_

_know she breaks_

_my Siren._

Las voz de la mujer tu la acompañas ahora. Cantas, te desgarras, yo pronto terminare, lo se y acelero, ahora eres tu quien impone el ritmo... con tu canto, _siempre lo has marcado_.

Todo tan próximo que...

¡POTTERRRRRRRRRR MALDITO NIÑO DEL DEMONIO, LEVANTATE YA PARA HACER EL DESAYUNO¡

Harry se levanto agitado, excitado y adolorido... su sexo estaba hinchado.

Y tío Vernon gritaba como histérico por su desayuno...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

gracias a Evan Kamui sin ti amigo no lo hubiera realizado, la canción es de Tori Amos, se llama Siren y la idea me la dio mi amigo gracias. No había hecho un lemon de esta pareja waaa


End file.
